Moon love
by Miranda Malice
Summary: When Mitzuki (Hiei's daughter) makes friends with the new girl in school things couldnt be better. Cage (Mitz brother) even falls in love with her...but what secret is Lie hiding? and what happens when Mitzuki is mortally injured?...FINISHED
1. New kid New Friends New Problems

Angel Chapter 1!

Mitzuki frowned as she glanced over at her brother Cage who was unusually quiet and grumpy.

"Any particular reason your being an ass?" she asked her tone laced with the normal sarcasm.

Cage's dark grey almost black eyes flited over for a minute, glancing into her light grey ones.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and continued walking.

Worriedly Mitzuki followed him, watching his face for any suttle change of expression.

A lock of inky black hair fell over his forehead, his dark grey piercing eyes seemed vivid in contrast to

his light blue shirt.

His thin arched eyebrows were firmly in a straight line and showed no signs of moving.

His eyes, perhaps his best feature, were heavily lashed and when they focused on you left you completely breathless.

His mouth was unusually ...edible...?

_Is that the word the girls used to describe him...?_

Average yet seemingly pouty lips rested under a finely shaped not to large- not to small nose.

His right eye brow sported a black eyebrow ring that matched the leather jacked he wore over the blue tee.

His leather black pants were complimented only by his large black commando boots.

He was long and lean and..edible...

The girls loved him...all 6 feet of him.

Mitzuki winced..she hated it.

The countless girls that gawked over him made her want to puke.

She stared at him wondering how it was possible for twins to be so alike and yet so different.

Ring Ring

The twins stared at each other simultaneously.

DAMN!

They were going to be late again.

Mitzuki slumped into her seat scowling.

The stupid teacher had given her a merit and now she had to clean the girls bathroom and show some new

foreign girl around.

_now where is she from again...germany...or France or somewhere like that...god this is gay._

Mitzukis eyes travled unheeded to the classroom door.

She was curious about the new girl.

Her dad had taught her to always be on her guard.

She inwardly laughed, if only her dads enemies could see the great Hiei now.

They'd probably shit their pants.

creak

20 pairs of eyes were trained on the now open door and the girl who stood standing in the doorway.

Long wavy light blonde hair cascaded down to mid back.

She looked to be around 5'7 and was wearing a light grey shirt and a just above her knees leather skirt.

She had long shapley legs and needle sharp knee length boots graced her feet.

Sky blue eyes were trained on the teacher and the girl looked to be awaiting some action from the teacher.

The teacher raised her eyes from the magazine she had been reading and studied the girl with a bored why

are you wasting my time look.

The girl merely stared back.

Finally the teacher sighed and got up from her desk.

"Class she spoke in a scratchy voice rusted from no use, this is Lie D'Ange and she will introduce herself."

The class merely yawned.

Mitzuki watched her closely.

Lie turned towards the class and smiled warmly taking a deep breath before she spoke...in french:

bonjour je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

Je suis très excité au sujet de mon séjour au Japon et j'espère

faire beaucoup de nouveaux amis.Quoique je ne vous connaisse pas personnellement tout espoir de I que

vous me traiterez avec le respect et je vous traiterai la même

manière. Je suis vraiment honoré pour être dans votre pays et je remercie vos

bons citoyens de leur hospitalité.

The class stared at her with their mouths hanging open and she laughed embarassed.

Teacher: _great another stupid one._

Lie took a deep breath and spoke once more

こんにちは私は会って剣?い。

私は日朣?私の滞在について非常に興奮し、多くの新しい友人を作ることを望む。私が個人的にすべてあなたが点と私を及び扱うi の希望知らないのに私は同じ方法扱う。私はあなたの国にいるために偽りなく名誉を与えられ、彼らの厚遇にあなたの良い市民に感蝣?る。

The class merely stared at her and smiled simultaneously.

Some even chuckled...she had an accent hehehe.

Lie merely stared at them before summoning a somewhat forced smile and turned to the teacher.

"Am i to recieve a tour?"

"Whatever" the teacher replied.

"Jaganshi" The teacher barked.

Mitzuki groaned.

"Enough of that" reprimanded the teacher.

Mitzuki shot her a dirty look.

"Hey look at it on the bright side ,Lie said as they were walking out, at least we can wonder around school and skip out on cruddy math"

Mitzuki stared at her suprised. "You mean you really dont want a tour?"

Lie wrinkled her nose. "I want a tour like i want an arrow in my ass." she replied with a laugh.

"Cool Cool" Mitzuki chuckled she slung her arm over Lie's shoulder. "I think you n me are going to get along just fine Lie!"

All she recived in reply was a smile.

Two months later

Email

2: CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP...oh and yeah!

_Hey Mit,_

_Did you hear the cruddy assignment old big nose gave us?_

_what kinda crap is that?_

_50 problems? a day?_

_god i wonder whats wrong with her._

_but yeah i will help u if u need it._

_I work at the shelter on Tuesday tho and i will be at the nursing home Wed-thur._

_So iz fri k w/u?_

_if so call me up! u no my number! can you belive that i've been here for 2 months RE:CRAP CRAP CRAP...oh and yeah!...YAY ty! _

_hey i no it is soooo freakin unfair._

_but not a damn thing we can do about it._

_nursing home? ughhh dont u just hate the old ppl smell?_

_i mean i no they cant help it but GOD do u need me to send u a gas mask?_

_cuz i will...nywayz yeah 2 months! you were a good girl not trying to say hi to Cage this time!_

_you no i really think he likes u!_

_i mean why wont you go out with him?_

_are you...attracted to... OMG NO! _

_hey i cant belive u said that._

_how gross can you get?_

_i mean UGH UGH UGH!1_

_not that there arent some nice lez's but u no what i mean._

_NO NO NO NONNONONONONONONONONON_

_now look u've upset me lol._

_nah no gas mask ill survive._

_clutches throat dramatically and falls to the ground gulping for air but unable to find any_

_twitches_

_haha._

_i cant really explain to you why i wont go out with your brother.._

_he is great and all but...i dont know...its personal._

_BUT as i said b4 NO NONONONONONO girls..._

_hehe._

_guess what!_

_i got a kitten_

_n i named him Butters._

_hes soooooooo cute!_

_Have u read Fruits basket?_

_its sooooooo good.!_

_oh and p.s id be glad to go to Genkai's arcade with you to play some games! i've never been!_

_i didnt even no we had a genkai's here!_

_so awesome!_

_bye,_

_Lie_

* * *

**Translation of what she said when introducing herself: **

**hello i am glad to meet you.**

**I am very excited about my stay in Japan and i hope to make many new friends.Even though i do not personally know you all i hope you will treat me with respect and i will treat you the same way. I am truly honored to be in your country and i thank your fine citizens for their hospitality.**

_**hello! ppl! I got this idea when i was up in my room jammin to my music. WOO HOOO i am soo obsessed with it i just cant seem to stop writing. its 1:23 am in the good old u s of a and im still writing more more more! I went to the Manchester mall today and was shocked at the size! I mean the thing had 3 levels and enough resteraunts to feed an army. And Walden books had dum dum da dum THE FOURTH HANA-KIMI BOOK. (where i live we dont have it yet cries) **_

_**BUT SINCE I BOUGHT IT and FRUITS BASKET I AM SOOOOO HAPPY. Even though it took me less than 30 minutes to read them...oh well lol!**_

_**well anyways just incase ur wondering those two email addys r mine lol!**_

_**email me if u want!**_

_**oh and to the person who flamed Vixenous...if you dont like us " Yugi-oh" ppl than dont read our stories. Just b/c Britt's writing is better than ur mediocore writing style you dont have to get all touchy god U get a life by the advice you gave her its obvious you dont have one.**_

_**bye ppl! oh and read the flame on Vixenous its sooo gay! like the person who wrote it im guessing?**_

_**l8r,**_

_**Mb**_


	2. Cages journal

Angel 2

Cage's Jounal:

I can recall the day I met Lie like it was yesterday.

Mitz had been bragging about her new friend around the dinner table for around five weeks and my father had finally had enough of it.

If she is sooo great he had said then why havent we met her yet.

Mitz had been suprised at dad's obvious interest.

So the next night she had come to dinner.

I remember when i had first caught sight of her silouhette just behind the door.

Mitz had been doing an emergency room clean up since mom refused to let Lie see her room if it was messy.

Because of that i had been assigned to Door duty.

My "mission" was clear.

1. Take Lie into the front room

2. Chat quietly with her on the couch

3.Do NOT under any circumstances flirt with her

Do under any circumstances flirt with her 

and DO NOT show her ur videogames.

haha piece of cake right?

At least thats what i had thought until i saw the angel who was standing at our door.

She had a long flowing mane of blonde hair and the softest bluest eyes i Ihad ever seen.

I must have stood there for around 5 minutes before I remembered my manners and invited her in.

The first thing she did was spot my Ps2 and she dove for it!

I was shocked until she turned those turquoise eyes on me and polietly asked to see my video games. "Do you have resident evil 2?"

I can remember the clear ring of her voice like a thousand tinkiling bells.

Her voice was simply beautiful...just like her.

She was wearing a white sundress with blue lace around the edges and her hair had been curled into spirals.

On her feet rested polka dotted wrap around the ankle sandals.

She had noticed me studying her and was studying me in turn.

We just stared at each other for a minute before I remembered her request and began to look around for the game.

I finally found it after another 20 minutes and by then Mitz was back from her room.

She dragged Lie off to the kitchen to introduce her and I remember Lie looking behind her at me and winking slightly.

I was too stunned to do anything.

I dont rightly remeber the conversation that night but i do remeber the sparkle in Lie's eye when she laughed her tinkiling bell laugh and her sweet smile.

I realized later that night that I was madly in love with her.

We gradually began to hang out with each other and there was this one night after the movies at the beach where i confessed my feelings to her...

* * *

well...hmmmmmm... 

hi ppl

review me...

i think the lack of sleep is getting to me..

HOLY CRUd...

ive almost finished the whole story...

in just one day...

shocking

bye!

ps POLL: WHAT DID U THINK OF THE PERSON WHO FLAMED VIXENOUS ?

(the little message they wrote)


	3. You may love my body not my soul Lie's D

Lie's DIARY!

The water sloshed against the shore and the sky was a rainbow of purples and pinks.

The sun was sinking low and Cage's powerfull tanned arms were wrapped around my shoulders.

The contact from his skin sent shivers running up and down my spine.

He leaned softly into me blowing slightly into my ear and then his tounge traced the outer rim of it.

My knees buckeld under me and we both fell into the soft warm sand...

Cage's arms still around my shoulders yet now his lean body was snuggly fitted against mine.

I could scarcely breathe let alone move wondering what he was going to do next.

Waves of anticipation radiated from the pit of my stomach and warmed my body.

There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted him and I knew he wanted me...

It just couldnt be...

we were too different and I knew he wouldn't understand.

And yet...

I decided if we could not be together Spiritually we could at least be together physically.

If you know what i mean.

The wonderous sensations that traveled through my body that night were new and I must admit scared me a little.

But just being with Cage made it ok...

Do you think that is vulguar of me diary?

Giving myself up to a man I have barley know for little more than a month?

. I remember that night at the movies when he gazed at me with love filled eyes...

it scared me diary...

not the thought of being with him..

but the fact that I know he loves me ..

and what makes it worse is I love him too...

* * *

heheheh 

is all i have to say


	4. Obvious Mitz'z journal

Mitz'z Journal

I saw them that night at my house...

and many nights after...

It was obvious to everyone that they were in love.

I was more than a little suprised but overall i was happy.

I mean if they get married then we'll be RELATED and that would be very very awesome.

My dad likes Lie

thanks Koenma

but he did say that he senses some strange vibes coming from her...

So tommorow I think I'll take her to Genkaii's and let her fool around in the Arcade.

Lie: Cage I'm afraid I can't see you anymore.

Cage: But why?

Lie: I just cant explain its all too complicated.

Cage: But i love you Lie.

Lie: (her eyes filled with tears) I know you do but we just cant be together.

Then she ran away.

My brother looks heart broken.

But maybe there meeting tommorow will patch things up?

gosh i hope so

Mitz.

* * *

hehhehhhehe

now its...2:22am


	5. Lyrics and explosions

Angel 5

Lie stared at the Large temple before her and grinned.

"Wow Mitz this place is huge!"

"I know isnt it great?" Mitz replied.

"Sure is Mitz" Lie said with enthusiasm.

Mitz: "What do you want to do?"

Lie: "hmm...I dont really know!...how about we play some games?"

Mitz: "Yeah ok. But dont cry when i whoop your butt!"

Lie: "As if!"

run inside the castle

Lie immediatley spotted the karaoke machine.

She gave Mitz a competetive glance.

"Lets see who does better on that" she challanged!.

"Your on" was Mitz's reply.

Lie stepped onto the platform cleared her throat and began:

**rinse**

_she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_

_she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright_

_for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight_

_she must rinse this all away_

_she can't hold him this way_

_she must rinse this all away_

_she can't love him this way_

_how she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see_

_she needs to be held in his arms to be free_

_but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand_

_'til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the_

_arms of a man_

_chorus_

_and if she runs away she fears she won't be followed_

_what could be worse that leaving something behind_

_and as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow_

_it's loneliness she finds ..._

_if only he was mine_

_she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_

_she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright_

_for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight_

_she must rinse him_

_she must rinse him_

_she can't rinse him_

_she can't rinse him_

_she can't,she won't, she must rinse him_

_she can't, she won't, she must rinse him_

_she must rinse him_

_she can't rinse him_

_she must rinse him_

_she can't rinse him_

Mitz stared at her a moment before smiling.

"That was for Cage wasnt it?" she asked.

Lie stared at her for a moment before softly replying "Yes"

She could feel Cage in one of the outside trees and knew he had heard her song.

He was watching her more closely since she'd told him...

She smiled brightly at Mitz who was watching her.

"Your turn!"

Mitz grinned and began rapping:

**YEAR:**1998 **MUSIC:**Beastie Boys **LYRICS:**Beastie Boys

**RELEASES:**Hello Nasty

_It's like a flag at half mast as frames click fast  
_

_Not a thing will last as past is past_

_It's like stacks of thoughts that got played and worn_

_Used over and over till they were tired and torn_

_Well like a broken clock that can't tell time_

_Ah like a thick ass book that's filled with wack rhymes_

_Just like a scorching blaze that burned the sand_

_Ah like a band that planned and planned and planned_

_And flew down like a raven in the dark of night_

_And snatched up the worm helpless to fight_

_And brought it back to the nest singing microphone check_

_One two one two this is just a test_

_One two one two this is just a test_

_One two one two this is just a test_

_It's like sand in one hand You can't hold for long_

_Well like scheming on a plan that goes all wrong_

_It's like fudge and caramel they're not the same_

_And it's a shame all you talk is game_

_You act like a diamond waiting to be set_

_In a gold ring as if I bet_

_As time goes by in this give and take_

_As long as I learn I will make mistakes_

_Now what do I want What do I need_

_Why do I want it What's in it for me_

_It's the imagery of technology_

_Is what you get is what you see_

_Don't worry your mind_

_When you give it your best_

_One two one two this is just a test_

_One two one two this is just a test_

_One two one two this is just a test_

_"Come on-come on - Come on-come on"_

_"Come on-come on - Come on-come on"_

_"Come on-come on - Come on-come on"_

_"Come on-come on - Come on-come on"_

**Lie grinned at her and suddenly decided to go for the gold.**

**"Lets sing one together" She suggjested.**

**"Yeah why not" Mitz replied.**

**"But which one..?"**

**"hmm...hey Mitz how about Wanksta by 50?"**

**"Ok!" Mitz responded.**

**They began singing:**

**.: Lyrics**

**Album: **No Mercy, No Fear**  
Song:** Wanksta

_Spoken_

_It's 50 a.k.a farrari_

_F 50_

_Break it down_

_I got alot of living to do for a die_

_and I ain't got time to waste_

_Let's make it_

_Chorus:  
You say you a gangsta_

_But you neva pop nothin_

_You say you a wangsta_

_and you need to stop frontin_

_Verse 1_

_You ain't no friend of mine,( huh)_

_You ain't no kin of mine,( nah)_

_What makes you think that I won't run up on you with the nine_

_We do this all the time_

_Right now we on the grind_

_So hurry up and cop and go we selling nicks and dimes_

_Shorty she so fine_

_I gotta make her mine_

_A ass like that gotta be one of kind_

_I crush em' everytime_

_Punch em' with every line_

_I'm fucking with they mind_

_I make em' press rewind_

_They know they can't shine if I'm around the rhyme_

_Been on paroll since 94 cause I commit the crimes_

_I said it in my line, I did it 3 to 9_

_The D's ran up in my crib_

_You know who dropping dimes_

_Chorus: x2_

_You say you a gangsta_

_but you neva pop nothin_

_They say you a wanksta_

_and you need to stop frontin_

_You go to the dealership_

_but you neva cop nothin_

_You been hustling a long time_

_and you ain't got nothin_

_Verse 2_

_Damn Homie, In high school you was the man homie_

_The Fuck happened to you_

_i got the sickest vendetta when it come to the chedda_

_Nigga you play with my paper, you gonna meet my berreta_

_Now shorty think Ima sweat her, sipping on a armareda_

_I'm hit once than dead her, I know I can do betta_

_She look good but I know she after my chedda_

_She tryna get in my pockets_

_Homie and I ain't gonna let her_

_Be easy, start some bullshit_

_You get your whole crew wet_

_We in the club doing the same ol' two step_

_Gorilla unit cause they say we bugged out_

_Cause we don't go nowhere without toast we thugged out_

_Chorus x2_

_Verse 3_

_Me I'm no mobsta_

_Me I'm no gangsta_

_Me I'm no hitman, me I'm just me, me_

_Me I'm no wanksta_

_Me I'm no acta_

_But it's me you see on your tv_

_cause I hustle baby_

_This rap shit is so easy_

_I'm getting what you get for a brick to talk greasy_

_By any means, partner, I got to eat on these streets_

_If you play me close, for sure I'm gonna pop my heat_

_Niggas saying they going murder 50, how?_

_We ride around with guns the size of little bow wow_

_What you know about AK's and AR 15's?_

_Equipped with night vision, shell catchers and amph beams, huh_

_Chorus x2_

_(laugh) Damn homie_

**Then all of a sudden...Genkaiis Machine Exploded.**

* * *

god im tired...its like way past two now...so good night ppl

and yeah I will tell you what she told Cage...all in good time

MUHAHAHAHA

well i wont tell if im not reviewed so there lol


	6. The end

Well this is the end people...review me!

* * *

**In the woods**

Lie glanced around the woods suprised at how beautiful yet quiet it was.

"Its so beautiful Mitz" she said aloud.

"Yeah" was all Mitz said in reply. She sensed something was off.

Lie just cheerfully kept walking unaware that something was amiss.

Just then a large tree came crashing out of no where. Having been ripped out by its roots.

Lie dissapered immediatley reappering right next to the crater where the tree had landed.

Mitz though had not been so lucky. The tree had crashed into her head on and she was now pinned under it.

Mitz tried to stifle a scream at the pain that was radiating all through her body. Hiei's kids were not cowards or weaklings.

This pain was nothing compared to what her father had gone through. Mitz lay there and then felt the strange power she had sensed

growing nearer and nearer. She tried getting out from under the tree. She had to save Lie. There was no way that she stood a chance

against a demon of that power. But the tree was way too heavy and she was tired from playing on Genkaii's spirit games all day. She heard the heavy

footfalls that were now shaking the earth with their power. Mitz wasnt sure why Genkaii hadnt come to their rescue yet she should have sensed what was

going on but-

_hey whats that strange energy..._

She turned her broken body ignoring the mind numbing pain that was beggining to spread through her body. She looked out of a crack in the tree and what she saw shocked

her. A large wolf demon with razor edged teeth had Lie's arm in its mouth and was shaking her two and fro. Mitz could tell by the river of blood that Lie would soon pass out.

Mitz felt darkness waiting keenly at the edge of her mind. _Genkaii, Genkaii _She called out in her mind. Then to her amazement she heard a reply. _What have you gotten_

_yourself into idiot?_

_Lie and I need your help. We're in the woods and im pinned under a tree. The wolf has Lie by her arm and is about to rip it off.!_

_Why cant I sense you?_

_I'm not sure please help!_

Mitzuki fainted.

Lie was in agony. Her arm had been bandaged and treated after almost being ripped off.

She turned to stare at Mitz who was resting in Genkaii's bed. Because of a clause Mitz

had wrote in her Will Botan would not be able to heal her.

Lie had begged Mitz's parents to help her but they had disagreed; not wanting to ignore Mitz's possible last wish.

Lie stared at her and lightly gripped her friends pale hand.

Her time was almost up and she could feel it.

She glanced at the window.

Two more days until the full moon.

Then turning back to look at Mitzuki she made her decision. It had to be done.

* * *

Cage stared at the empty bed where Mitzuki had once rested.

His family was in panic.

But he wasnt.

Not because he didnt love his sister but because he knew what was going on.

There would be a loss of life in one day...one day to the full moon...

* * *

Lie stared at Mitz body that she had taken.

Mitz was holding on but bearly.

They were in the middle of Genkaii's woods.

Lie had changed into a flowing white gown and

a black ribbion tied her hair together.

Mitz was wearing a blood red dress that would later change to white if things went right...

Genkaii tensed as she realized the energy that had been blocking her mind had now faded.

She saw Mitz and Lie clear as day.

She now realized what was going to happen and she had to stop it.

The gang hurried to the middle of the forest but it was too late.

Mitz body rested in the air just in front of Lie.

Large angels wings hand burst forth from

Lie's back and she was watching Mitz with the utmost concentration.

Her beautiful face was streaked with red and blood tears were flowing down her face.

Her beautiful blue eyes now the color purple and she had bitten her lip so hard that blood was flowing down her chin and red dots decorated the front of her dress.

Mitz's body rested in the air unharmed.

Then the skin from Lie's arms began to rip off in ribbions.

Blood was flowing heavily from her arms and then her legs as the skin ripped off, over and over.

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw Lie slowly dying in front of their eyes.

Cage tried to avert his eyes but found himself unwilling to look away from Lie's beautiful face.

Just then a moonbeam shot through the sky and illuminated Mitzuki and Lie.

The grownups stared at the children shocked. They had stopped trying to break through the impenitrable barrier a long time ago.

The skin that had hung by Lie's body wrapped itself around Mitzuki's arms.

The wounds on Mitzukis body immediatley dissapered where

the skin had touched her.

She was wrapped up mummy style.

Then the moon beam faded and Lie collapsed, Mitzukis body slowly descened down to the ground and the barrier dissapered.

Cage rushed towards Lie seeing that Mitzuki was alright.

He held her tortured body and whispered to her as he watched the light fade from her usually vibrant blue eyes.

Lie whispered to him.

She knew what she was doing and knew the consequences of it.

Mitzuki would now be safe for life. Tears fell unheeded from Cage's eyes as he felt Lie's body grow colder and colder.

She whispered one last thing to him:

"I love you Cage, forever and always."

Cage held her body closer to his to warm her.

"I love you too Lie more than you'll ever know."

Lie smiled and closed her eyes.

Cage focused on her breathing.

in

out

in

out

in

out

in

out

in

out...

and Lie was gone...

he turned to stare at Mitzuki's body, her white dress...and with a poof Lie's skin turned into feathers...

Cage sobbed.

_

* * *

_

_LIE'S ENTRIES;_

_Long ago I learned of my destiny. My purpose in life. It was to help other people. Or so that is what I thought. Then I met Mitzuki and realized that I could pick my __own destiny not only the one chosen for me by her highness. We angels are a powerfull sorts. Ruled by none but her highness and loved by all. We are thought of as __gods people and sometimes saviors. But as you all know there are bad angels as well as good. My father was one of the good angels a peaceful scholar, loved children, teaching._

_My mother on the other hand was a Dark Angel. She loved killing and tourture. Because I was cursed with being a half blood I am only allowed to come to the Earth once _

_a month; every year. When the full moon comes though the moment it touches me I return to AP. (Angel Paradise). I am a cursed angel...unable to stay in a place more than _

_once in a life time. This was my 200th trip to earth and what happened was totally unexpected. I made friends with a stubborn , proud, yet beautiful girl. I fell in love with _

_a sweet demon who was a "mutt" like me. Cage knows of this all know. I told him just last night. It hurt me to see the look on his face. I think perhaps the worst part was _

_when i told him that I cant die on earth or my spirit will be forced to roam the earth...always seeing but never touching. It is the ultaimate form of torture. I know that Cage_

_knows this and I was shocked to see the tears that formed in his eyes at this news but I understood. The love we feel for one another is hard to describe. Similar to Romeo_

_and Juliet I suppouse. My life will end up like the genre of that play a tradgedy: Tradgedy: Begins in peace, ends in trouble. I do not know what trouble lurks on the horizion but I _

_will face it nonethe less. With friends..and loves like Mitz and Cage my life will be fully lived and I will feel no regret._

_I am blessed, _

_Love,_

_Lie D'ange_

_aka Angel Lee (in english) (the other saying is french)_

_

* * *

_

_Mitzuki is hurt really badly. I am going to perfrom the exchange of love spell to try to bring her back. It will be hard with my arm but I will get through it. I told Cage of _

_my plan aswell. He doesnt agree.I am ashamed to admit that I lied to him and told him I changed my mind and I wasnt going to do it. The end of the spell will result in _

_loss of life. I just pray that it is my life. I will miss everyone and I will hate not being able to talk to them but Mitz is worth it. Her family greeted me with kindess and _

_warmth. Mitzuki greeted me with suspicion at first but then accepted me and even referd to me as her best friend. And Cage gave to me one of the greatest gifts of all..._

_love. I'm sure that I will be gone from this world tommorow but I dont care. As I said before. I leave behind no regrets. I love you Mitz and Cage! Please dont make a _

_big deal over what I did Mitz. Its not your fault._

_Love,_

_the fallen angel_

_The END_


	7. Mitzuki Awakes the final chapter

Mitzuki fingerd the feather that hung around her neck.

After she had woken to a tearstained Cage she had learned of Lie's demise and read her last diary enteries.

She was slightly angry that Lie hadnt told her her secret but she understood.

Lie hadn't wanted to hurt her. Lie Mitzuki mentally corrected her self.

She wasnt Lie but Angel...a true blue angel.

Mitzuki smiled and lifted her face to the sky allowing the warms sunshine to wash along her tearstained face.

Lie-Angel had not wanted her to cry.

And so she'd stop.

She smiled and looked over at Cage who sat next to her he too was smiling through red rimmed eyes.

They turned to each other and began to reminess in their memories of Lie.

They gazed at each other happy with the satisfaction that they were doing the best possible thing they could for Lie...keeping her alive.

* * *

_hey i just thought that you guys would want to know what Mitz's reaction was ...i know i would...well anyway what do you thin of the story? _

_Please review_

_miranda_


End file.
